


Why I Classify as a Shitty Person

by Writergurl394



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergurl394/pseuds/Writergurl394
Summary: An alternate death scene for the precious Peter Parker





	Why I Classify as a Shitty Person

Tony charged at Thanos full force, the only weapon he used being the blade from his suit as he took the Titan on. It was only a few moments before the suit was half destroyed but that didn't stop Tony as he continued to fight. Suddenly, Tony took a swing at Thanos with his blade, nearly hitting the Titan before his hand was stopped and his blade was ripped from the medal of his suit.   
‘This is it,’ he thought to himself as he blinked, anxiously waiting to feel the pain of the blade stabbing into his skin, but there was nothing.   
His eyes opened only to see the boy he saw as his own fighting the Titan head on. His eyes widened in both horror and amazement as Peter somehow managed to pull Thanos several yards away from Tony as they fought. He could barely see them, only catching a swift moment of Thanos before he seemingly froze.   
"Hey, Asshole!" Someone shouted from behind him.   
He turned and saw Stephen with his necklace held out one of his portals.   
"You want the Time Stone?"   
"Then come and get it." Stephen said as he dropped the stone into the portal.   
Thanos was gone in a heartbeat, vanishing into a cloud of blue without so much of a sigh.   
"We don't have much time."   
"That's an ironic thing to say," Tony responded.   
"He'll be back as soon as he realizes he can't get past the protection spell but for now.."   
Stephen suddenly quieted down as he looked past Tony, his face immediately falling. Tony looked at Strange confusingly before hesitatingly turning around, his face dropping at the scene.   
"Mr. Stark?", Peter said with confusion as he looked at Tony, his eyes filled with pain and confusion “I don’t feel so good,” He said as he held the blood-soaked blade in his hands before he swayed, unable to stop himself.   
Tony caught him, staring in horror at the blood-soaked silver and red 'Stark Industry' blade in his hand that had previously penetrated through Peter. His breathing picked up as he held Peter in his arms.   
"Sir I'm sorry", Peter began. " I should have stayed back, I know I should have, I just-I just-".   
"Shhhhh, Peter it's okay” Tony soothed. “Don't apologize son, you did good, just stay with me okay?", Tony begged.   
Peter let out of cough as he reached forward and grab Tony's hand.   
"I love you,Dad", Peter whispered as he tightly held Tony's hand.   
The boy inhaled one final breath, releasing it, his grip on Tony's hand getting smaller and smaller as he stared into the bursting orange sky, the life slowly fading from his eyes.   
"Pete?", Tony said questioningly, placing his ear to Peter's chest only to not hear anything.   
"Pete?", he continued, nudging Peter's body.   
"Pete, c'mon you have to get up."   
"Pete"   
"Peter!", Tony shouted, aggressively shaking Peter's body.   
Drax and Quill dashed forward, pulling Tony away as he clung to Peter's body screaming and crying. Mantis tried to help only to find himself bawling every time she even brushed Tony. Strange rushed to Peter's body and began applying chest compressions. It may have been hopeless but he didn't care, He needed to save this kid. It took several minutes before he turned to Tony, his eyes glistening with tears.   
"He's gone", Stephen choked out.   
The others finally let go of Tony as he fell to the ground, tears falling fast from his eyes as he crawled to Peter's body, he hugged the boy’s body tightly as he repeated the words "I'm sorry" over and over again, hoping Peter somehow could hear it. Tony sat there for several minutes, clutching Peter's body, only stopping minutes later when he was out of tears to cry. He looked back down at the face of the boy he loved us his own and choked out a sob, only no tears came out. He held his breath before gently brushing his fingers over Peter’s eyelids and placing a kiss to the boy’s forehead   
*Time Skip*   
Thanos was defeated, universe was safe perhaps once and for all, but for Tony there was more to this mission the second he stepped into the Avenger's ship with Peter's body in his arms. The ship landed in Queens a few hours after the battle and all the Avengers filed out, receiving a round of applause from the people surrounding the ship. Tony was the last to file out, noticing the seemingly anxious and worried May in the crowd, peering over the others. He picked up Peter teary-eyed and stepped off the ship. The crowd fell silent as May pushed through the crowd only to see the maskless, lifeless Peter in Tony's arms. May let out a scream as she ran to Tony, running her hand over Peter’s face before choking out the sob. Tears once again fell from Tony's eyes as May hugged Peter's body. Today she had lost a nephew, today Tony had lost a son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, sorry for the bad writing


End file.
